Let it Go
by Ember Neutron
Summary: What could of happened if Hiro had actually killed Callaghan, not only that but his friends as well. Sometimes you just gotta let it go. warning this fanfic will be dark, if your uncomfortable with Hiro becoming an antihero/villein and killing everyone do not read, I'll understand if you don't want to.


**This short fanfic was inspired by a short comic strip I saw on tumbler of Hiro actually killing Callaghan and the lyrics to Let it Go was on it. As creepy and dark as it was it was really cool that Hiro would of wound up as an antihero after this, and then this fanfic came to be. I hope you enjoy it. Also I don't own ether of the movie or songs, they rightful belong to Disney.**

* * *

Hiro Hamada stood there in the middle of the room for what felt like eternity, staring at his gloves now covered with blood. The blood of Professor Callaghan, who turned out to be alive thanks to Hiro's Microbots he stole and was planning on doing something to Krei's portal. Whatever the reason behind it was died with him when Hiro removed Baymax's health care chip and ordered him to Kill Callaghan, for letting his brother die in that fire when he went in to save him.

Callaghan's blood was not the only one on his hands, but also the blood of his friends Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred. They tried to stop Baymax from killing Callaghan, that's when he really snapped and put on the kabuki mask and used his microbots to terminate them all. Hiro couldn't believe he just did that, killed his friends in cold blood. But they were in his way; he had to avenge his brother. Now there gone because of him, because of his anger, his hatred, and his hunger for vengeance.

Now that he got it, it felt so bittersweet. Sweet because the man responsible for his brother's death is gone, but so bitter because he not only took the lives of some of the most important people, but had turned his brothers robot nurse, Baymax into a weapon, a monster.

**The blood still stained on my hands tonight**

**What had happed still a blur**

**I took away their lives**

**I guess that makes me a murderer**

Though his memories was still blurry, he could still hear Callaghan's cry for mercy, witched angered him more since he let his brother died. He can still hear his friend's cries of fear and horror when he used his microbots to kill them off one by one. This caused Hiro's hands to shake from that horrific memories, there was even a few tears falling down his face.

**I can still hear there pleadings and there cries of horror inside**

**But I couldn't keep it in**

**Heaven knows I tried**

Hiro cold remember when that anger and hatred first started, it started when his brother Tadashi ran into that flaming building to save Callaghan only to end up dead. At first it was small, but it grew when he found out Tadashi's death wasn't an accident.

**I tried to supers this beast in me**

**Be the good boy I'd always had to be**

Once he found out his brother died in vane all thanks to Callaghan, he just snapped and let his emotions out of control, and it coasted him his friends and more importantly his sanity and morality.

**But then I lost all of control**

**Well now they know…**

Well it was gonna burst out sooner or later, so he might as well… Let it go.

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn my back and slam the door**

**I don't care what they're going to say**

**Let the storm rage on**

**The cold never bothered me anyways**

Hiro then started looking at his friend's lifeless bodies saddened by what he did to them, but at the same time marveled at what he could do with his microbots, beyond then what he originally intended them for. He then stared at Baymax just standing there waiting for his masters orders. Looking back it's amazing what he could do then just being a nurse. With a few modification he could be the perfect fighting robot… for killing criminals. It's amazing what power he now has in his hands.

**It's funny how some murders can help you see things clear**

**And with the power I now possess I can make my enemies fear**

Hiro then looked at the Kabuki mask and began thinking. This city, no this county, scratch that to, this world is rotten with war, thieves, drug dealers, rapists, corrupt leaders, people hidden in the shadows pulling the strings on their puppets out to due there biddings, and other criminals and wicked men and women out there who only care about themselves.

People like Callaghan. And what's worse no one is doing a thing about it, partly due to laws and how the criminals are getting away with their criminals, and also due to fear that they strike upon the innocents. If no one would stand up to these bullies then he would. He'll wipe the world clean from these criminals that infect this world, so no one will ever fear them again, so no one else would go through what he went through.

**I'll make sure the guilty get there due **

**Make sure no one suffers what I'd went through**

But there will be some that will view him as a Vigilante or an antihero if he does this, and many will hunt him down. We'll let them come then, if cleaning the world of crime and suffering meant becoming an antihero, then so be it.

**No wrong no rights**

**No rules for me**

**I'm free**

Hiro then placed the mask on his face and his microbots came to life thanks to the neurotransmitter behind the mask connecting to his brain. He then ordered Baymax to prepare to fly and the two took to the sky with his microbots fallowing right behind them.

**Let it go, let it go**

**I am one with the wind and sky**

**Let it go, let it go**

**You'll never see me cry**

**Hear I'll stand and hear I'll stay**

**Let the storm rage on**

As the two began flying through the air they began doing all sorts of tricks in the air. Using his microbots, Hiro created all sorts of hoops and obstacles by just thinking it and the tiny robots made them. As Baymax few through the microbot hoops with Hiro guiding him through them, enjoying the ride.

As they were flying Hiro's mind was on his plane to ride the world of scum like Callaghan. It defiantly won't be easy because A. the world is really big, B. there are possibly billions of criminals out there, and C. there are just as many police and other law informants out there that will get in his way.

A will be no problem; he'll just start of small, in the city he calls home and eventually expand his territory. It'll most likely take a long time possibly a few decades o so, but if he played his cards right, he might also gang some followers through everyone he saves willing to fallow his every command. This will also take care of B and C, there is strength in numbers and the more followers he'll gang the more criminals and anyone else that'll get in his way will fall. From there he'll create a new world free of crime, pains, and sufferings.

**I'll burn all the criminals in the city to the ground**

**My flames of my justice will incinerate the wicked all around**

**I'll create a brand new world a utopia that'll last**

His thoughts then returned to his decease friends and how he cold bloody murdered them. He still felt guilty for doing that to them, but they made their choice to interfere and he made his. There's no going back now.

**It's too late to go back**

**The past is in the past**

**Kore de iinn dayo (This is how it should be)**

**Jibunn wo suki ni natte (I'll come to love myself)**

**Kore de iinn dayo (This is how it should be)**

**Jibunn shinnjite (I'll believe in myself)**

Hiro can already see his new world right now. Bright as the dawn of a new day and populated by people that are kind, honest, and hard working with him as its herald. He'll become there hero, there savor, there god.

**Hikari abinagara (As I bathe in the light)**

**Arikidasou! (I shall walk ahead)**

**Sukoshi mo samukunai nnda (I'm not cold at all)**

Criminals beware, for your days are numbered. Tomorrow will be the dawn of a new era. The rain of Yokai will soon begin.

* * *

**Wow, ****Christopher Nolan's right. You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. And I think I just turned Hiro into a villain. So what do you think? coment and let me know. Also Happy Holidays guys! ****And to those who want to find the comic that inspired me to write this hear's the link **** search/let+it+go**


End file.
